Norg
'Physical appearance - ' 'Flet ' The Flet Norg are roughly the same size and shape as humans being bipedal with four limbs but the similarities end there. They are covered in a thick metallic carapace which can range in colour from pretty plain sliver to gold or copper like colour the armour is segmented into plates each of which can be inches thick. This does however make the Flet very bulky, there limbs are in similar proportions to humans and they have joints in the same place. Their feet and hands both have about three short pyramid like finger of toes coming out from what is essentially a stump. There feet make incredible anchors but their hands are pretty bad at gripping. Their necks are much bigger than humans, at about a meter long and about half that in diameter. The neck is more like a plant stem than anything else and they don't have a head in the traditional sense but where their necks lean toward there is a reinforced ring in which the brain flows but it is wrapped around the neck not on the end of it. The closest thing they have to a face is the end of the neck which is just a hole lined with teeth and around that a ring of metal spikes (one for every year the Flet has been alive) Each of their spikes can be up to a meter long). Finally their tongue is similar to that of many frogs or lizards in that it is incredibly long and thing in comparison to the creature it's self the Flet tongue is fleshy and moist neon blue and can shoot up to ten meters; it is tipped with a long metal spike more than capable of impaling prey and drawing it back in to the mouth. Frel The Frel are possible the biggest living things in the universe they can be up to the size of continents at hundreds of miles across and tens thick. They are for the most part flat but dotted with what appear to creators from meteorite strikes. Their carapaces are miles thick and dotted with holes which lead to underground warrens, these are where most of the Flet live and also where numerous what appear to be lakes are. Finally there are the spires which cover the surface of the Frel and the tubes, these tubes are similar in appearance to the Flet's tongues but thousands of times longer and without the spikes on the end. There hang from the roofs of the internet caves. Compared to the Frel the cords are still tiny and there are barely 100 in a Frel with a population of billions. 'Movement- ' 'Flet ' The Flet are pretty lumbering when it comes to it they move slowly so they make pretty terrible melee fighters, however their movement is deliberate so they are less prone to being knocked about or making mistakes in their movements. They only part of their bodies capable of moving with any speed is their tongue which can be shot out and reach its full length in a fraction of a second. They are surprisingly buoyant in water and while they can't swim they can float of sink by extracting hydrogen from the water. 'Frel ' The Frel are for the most part static floating on the surface of the water and making up the only land on the Norg home world just pushed around by convection currents. However they are able to take off and fly for limited times using the dame technique the Norg use to fly. 'Physiology- ' 'Flet ' The Flet are essentially soft bodied creatures inside a metallic carapace. They are most notable for their use of electricity they are capable of producing a strong current passing magnetic particles around their carapace in special vessels. Their brain and nervous systems are liquid meaning even if severed the connection can be still be reformed. Another thing about the liquid brain is that when the Norg is killed only the consciousness is destroyed and some information can still be regained by pouring the dead Norg brain into a living one. They also have a special organ for electrolysis which they use to break down water to get oxygen and hydrogen (breathing under water or for floatation) or food to help supplement digestion and break down any metal compounds they eat to help them get valuable elements. This means that the Norg generate a lot of heat as a species and their metal skin is very conductive so heat loss can be a problem for both the Norg and species around them (not to mention the electrocution). 'Frel ' The Frel have a lot of the same qualities as the Flet they can generate a natural current and magnetic field and they have the similar heat manage meant problems. Their brain is also liquid but located miles down and makes up a sixth of their bobby weight. They have evolved and interesting ability using their liquid brain and the cords mentioned in their appearance. The cords tips are coated with special enzymes to dissolve their way inside the target and reach the brain. Here the brain is broken down into a liquid form and diffused into the Frel's brain. The processes isn't widely understood and there are a few misconceptions for one many don't realise that the one made into the terminal is killed completely they do not live on in anyway, what does happen however is that Frel gains all the information and processing capacities of the terminal for example. Everything the terminal knew or experienced is know the knowledge of the Frel but more than that the Frel gains the mental capabilities of their victim. For example the Norg as a rule can't lie in fact when the whole concept is alien to them so when the humans said they wouldn't kill any Norg entering their capital the Norg were completely unaware that it was a trap, that was until one of the Frel was able to take make a human terminal, this allowed the Frel in question to look back on its experiences and realise that they were being deceived. On a more simple level the Norg can't understand verbal language the Frel probably can't even hear but by creating a terminal they can use the language processing ability of their terminals (as well as the vocal cords) to communicate with the humans. The Frel needs to remain connected to the terminal as once severed the Frel loses any benefits gained from the connection and the terminal is essentially lost forever. The Frel don't exactly have mouths as much as they have open air stomachs which the flet are constantly throwing food into (these are some of the lakes) the other lakes are technically genitals. Unfortunately for both Genders their physical resilience comes at a cost, they have very weak internal defences generally if it can bypass the carapace it's fatal. 'Senses- ' 'Flet ' The felt have 2 of the standard five sense being touch and hearing, they don't have taste or smell and sight is replaced with electromagnetic senses, they sense with their face spikes which create a field of vision (in the absence of a better word) more spread out that humans they can't quite see behind or next to themselves but they almost have 180 degree vision the often sweep their necks over in a satellite sort of motion. They don't seem to know what colours are but their vision is unaffected by light level and they can make out shapes fine. In fact having a face built like a radar dish is great for accuracy. 'Frel ' The Frel pretty much only have two senses Feel and Electromagnetic. Electromagnetism is pretty much all they need as this is how communicate with their Flet and how they see the world they are on a basic level aware of everything happening inside them. They of course also have use of all their senses. 'Habitat/ homeworld- ' The Norg home world is a hostile place for one it's actually two worlds (Nelis prime and minor) orbiting each other so closely their atmospheres are joined at the poles. The planets are surrounded by a field of metallic meteorites that will bombard both the planets themselves and any ships trying to enter the atmosphere. If you can pass that than you have the thick acidic clouds constantly moving at thousands of miles an hour not to mention full of predators more than capable of taking advantage of the low visibility. Under that well it doesn't get much better, the planets are is actuality massive spears of water clinging to cores of liquid heavy metals. This coupled with the aforementioned orbiting metal mentioned before makes the whole of both planets live, lightning storms are pretty much constant and the only solid ground is the Frel. The sea is teaming with life from the polar kelp forests to the volcanic rings at the equator (the sea bed being the equivalent of iron filings). 'Diet- ' Both the Flet and Frel are carnivorous feeding mostly on the low flying bird like things or the surface dwelling fish like things as well as eating metal or rocks containing metal. The Fish and birds are caught by the Flet and either eaten or thrown into the stomach lakes. The Metal is normally grounded into power or melted to aid the process of breaking it down. Excretions take the form of a dry pretty much inert powder, bacteria aren't a problem but being unreactive it can cause the Norg problems by reducing their general efficiency it shouldn't be toxic to other species but again it doesn't have many practical uses. 'Reproduction/ genders/ life expectancy- ' As mentioned before the Norg have two genders the Flet and Frel or Norg emerge from the genital pools as Flet how makes up 99.9999999 (you get the idea) per cent of the population the live for about 10 years or so some reaching 12, and they are hardy enough that the main cause of death is old age (or more specifically fighting past their physical peak) for being good servants to their Frel they are permitted to add their gametes to their Frel's genital pool). The pool is full of the Frel's DNA and this is constantly mixing with the Flet's sex cells. However the Flet cells are not passive they actively compete with or combined with other cells and start developing into new Flet. The result being that each Flet has up to a few million parents however since the Flet release many cells it is also possible that the strongest are the parents to individually multiple times. The Frel are always 50% genetic parents and the Flet are divided among the other half. It can take up to 3 years to go from cell to Flet but one Frel can pump out billions of Flet in a day or so. New Frel aren't born but instead are mutated from the Flet, each Frel can produce a few batches (about 1 to 3 a decade) of a special gene cocktail that mutates one Flet into a Frel. The Frel can live for billions of years and in that time produce trillions of Flet so mutation is the ultimate goal of most Flet. 'Culture ' Culturally the Norg aren't much, their civilisation is structured simply the Flet are all the property of their Frel and serve (as such they don't technically have names just Frel's name with an apostrophe s) them in exchange for the chance to be mutated. Each Flet is expected to act for the Good of the Frel first but they still have a strong sense of self preservation. Other civilisations are often surprised at how willing Flet will screw other Flet over to increase their chance of being mutated. The Norg have little concept of honour or religion so pragmatism is their main value. This is to the point where being challenged to a Norg knife fight basically means bring whatever you can (One famous knife fight ended when it turned out neither of the people fighting had actually bothered to turn up both just having hired mercenaries). 'Technology ' From a tech stand point the Norg aren't to advanced, The Frel aren't intelligent in a traditional sense relying on their terminals and their completely perfect memories. But by the power of numbers and drone organisation the Norg can build pretty much anything. The best ships in the galaxy might not be Norg designed, but who built them? Several million of the best organised drones in the universe, that's who. In terms of military tech the Norg are also reliant on nature, the Frel might not have gotten into space yet but on the Norg home world they make bloody effective fighter ships. Their preferred tactics are generally long range bombardment and extremely drawn out encounters. They keep at a distance so their slowness doesn't become a problem, they natural accuracy makes them brilliant snipers or mortar troops. Then again being so well armoured does have advantage. In fact the Norg are probably the only army to use suicide bombers who actually survive the explosions. In fact it is a surprise when they don't survive their jackets going off. Currently they are working on getting the Frel into space